


you will remember the struggle (and never do it again)

by leslytherinphoenix



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslytherinphoenix/pseuds/leslytherinphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s been a week. They published your obituary today. They spelled Margaret with two t’s, but I think it was a typo."<br/>Angie doesn't know what she's counting down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will remember the struggle (and never do it again)

10.

It’s been a week. They published your obituary today. They spelled Margaret with two t’s, but I think it was a typo. I wrote an angry letter to the paper anyways, but Jarvis convinced me not to send it in because that wouldn’t help anything and it’d just be a waste of stamp money.

It was tear-stained and really hard to read, but I think they could’ve figured it out if they had tried hard enough.

 9.

They sent some men up to clean out the apartment. I snuck some of your things out before they took them, lipstick and your pillowcase and that thick, golden book you had sitting on your dresser, which I think is the thickest book I’ve ever had in my apartment.

Mrs. Fry made the curfew an hour earlier.

8.

Your pillowcase still smells like you. I want to lie on your bed again, still, so that the springs don’t creak with our weight. I want you to tell me my conditioner smells good again, just because that would mean that you can breathe.

7.

Some guy visited today. Mrs. Fry let him up the stairs, he wanted to check your room for anything the others might’ve left behind while they were cleaning everything out. He limped, had a crutch. He said he knew you, that he was your friend, and I had to bite my lip so hard it bled to keep from asking why he didn’t stop it from happening.

6. 

I found a bottle of your perfume in my bathroom.  I don’t know what I’m counting down to.

5.

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I think you’re here and it’s in that moment where everything’s just gray and I’m still half-asleep and my pillows have bunched up in a corner of the bed and they look like you and I reach out and try to touch something warm but it’s not you it’s not you it’s not you

4.

Jarvis called and Howard Stark came into the diner. I didn’t know you knew him. He wants to pay for the funeral, for everything. Wants to set me up with an allowance and a nicer apartment without a curfew and a militaristic landlady but this is the last thing I had with you so I told him thanks but no thanks, Mr. Moustache, and please get out of my face and he laughed but he looked older than I’ve ever seen him in the paper.

3.

I don’t remember the last time I saw you because I didn’t think it would be that long before I'd see you again and I can’t remember if it was when I was leaving for work or if it was when you were leaving for work. I just remember your hand around my waist before you took it away. I think the last thing I said to you was, “see you tonight, English!” but I guess that didn’t end up being true and I probably shouldn’t have said goodbye to you with a lie and I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, if I apologize enough, can you come back?

2.

I changed my conditioner. I put your perfume in the back of my closet and hung your pillowcase out of the window to get your scent out of it.

1.

I still keep forgetting you’re not here. 


End file.
